Spine boards are patient handling devices that provide rigid support to prevent further injury of a patient while the patient is being transported to a medical center for treatment. They are commonly used by medical personnel during emergency and rescue situations so as to provide increased efficiency and effectiveness in performing the vital tasks required.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.